1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile phone, a personal data managing method, and a personal data managing control program, and more particularly to the mobile phone which is suitably employed when the mobile phone is used commonly by a plurality of users, and the personal data managing method for managing the personal data to be employed in the mobile phone, and the personal data managing control program to be used in the mobile phone.
The present application claims priority of Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-115406 filed on Apr. 9, 2004, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
In ordinary cases, a mobile phone is manufactured on a premise that one mobile phone is used by one user, however, in some cases, the one mobile phone is commonly used by a plurality of users in a workplace, family, or a like. In this case, even if personal data of one user is stored in the mobile phone and is seen by other users, conventionally, it does not present a problem from a privacy viewpoint since contents of the personal data are a telephone directory or a like at the most. However, in recent years, a mobile phone has become multifunctional and is provided with various functions including a scheduler, a mailer, or a like, in many cases. As a result, personal data stored in the mobile phone is diversified and, therefore, it is difficult for each user to manage such personal data stored in the mobile phone according to a rule made by each user. For example, when one mobile phone is commonly used by a plurality of employees in a workplace and one employee takes the mobile phone out for a business trip for a short time, it is impossible that personal data stored in a presently-available mobile phone is separated for every user, thus causing great inconvenience. Moreover, since personal data of a user can be easily referenced or manipulated by an other user, a problem from viewpoints of privacy among users and of security of personal data occurs. Therefore, a mobile phone having succeeded in solving these problems is proposed.
One example of a conventional method for setting an environment in which a speech terminal is used is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-201234 (page 1, FIG. 2) in which, by making a portable memory (mobile phone card) of the speech terminal save a user's most suitable setting condition for an environment in which a device can be used and by making the speech terminal read out the setting information when the speech terminal is operated, the terminal can be operated by any speech terminal on the same setting conditions at any time.
Similarly, a portable communication terminal is disclosed in Japanese Patent application Laid-open No. 2004-040595 (Abstract, FIG. 2) in which management information in which user data of a plurality of users and a PIN (Personal Identification Number) number set by each user is stored in a storing section and user data corresponding to the PIN number input by a user's operation of an operating inputting section is read out from the storing section and the read user data is displayed on a displaying section. By configuring as above, even when one portable communication terminal is commonly used by a plurality of users, data of each of the plurality of users can be independently held and managed.
Moreover, another portable communication terminal is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 11-215231 (Abstract, FIG. 1) in which the portable communication terminal has a personal information storing section that stores, at least, personal identification codes and PIN (Personal Identification Number) codes and a compacted number storing section provided on an individual basis that stores a compacted number table and compacted numbers serving as user's information collectively in its compacted number storing section. When the personal identification code and PIN code both being input by users' specified operations are authenticated by a personal identification section, use of the compacted number table prepared on an individual basis is allowed.
However, the conventional technology as described above has following problems. That is, in the case of the conventional method for setting an environment in which a speech terminal is used which is disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-201234, if a third party fraudulently obtains the mobile phone card, data stored in the mobile phone card is referenced to by another mobile phone, causing problems in terms of privacy among users and security of personal data.
Also, in the case of the portable communication phone disclosed in Japanese Patent application Laid-open No. 2004-040595, since data of all users is stored collectively, the same problem as in the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-201234 occurs and, additionally, if an amount of user's data becomes large, a trouble of a failure in storing personal data in the mobile phone proper occurs. Furthermore, in the case of the another portable communication terminal disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 11-215231, since compacted numbers are stored collectively by the compacted number storing section, the same problem as in the technology disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-040595 occurs.